This invention relates to a device for indicating the advancing of a film taken up or rewound for a camera in which a roll of film is employed.
In the use of a camera in which a roll of film is employed, it is a common procedure for a roll of film to be set in a camera with its leading end inserted in a groove in a film take-up spool, and the film is then wound on the spool, frame by frame, after every exposure. In the event of the defective insertion of the leading end of the film in the spool, or should, in case of a 35 mm film, no perforation be provided in any tooth of a sprocket, the smooth feeding of a film might not occur. Notwithstanding, an operator of a camera, particularly a beginner, might continue photographing without being aware of the failure of the feed of the film, thus losing important pictures.